Is This What It Takes Before You Realize That?
by blahblahect
Summary: They say tragedy us brings closer together, but I'd prefer not to kill you before I open my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hmm... story time! Don't really have anything to say except: SNACE! This fic has nothing to do with my last oneshot (or the first one) so Ace hasn't relized he likes Snake in that way... yet. Takes place when Ace is twenty, Snake is seventeen, ect (Almost all my stories will be unless pointed out differently.) Oh and Copywrites yada yada... I don't own anything blah, blah, ect... (XD God, I'm a dork)

WARNING: Rated teen. Vilonce, coarse language and (evutualy) lovely slash.

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Four boys walked out of the church. A gangrene support meeting had just finished and the boys, the gangreen gang, began walking back to their shed in the dump.

Ace was oldest, being fourteen, and was the leader and boss. Billy (who wasn't that big back then) was twelve, Grubber was also twelve, and Little Arturo was the youngest, at eleven. The gang had started four years ago, at a support meeting just like the one they were leaving. As they were all run way orphans, they desided to stick together, and form the gangreen gang.

They didn't do much more then just vandalize and loiter back then, but they would one day be big trouble for Townsville and it's unsuspecting convience stores and elderly people.

The gang walked as a pack down the side walk. Arturo walked at a faster pace then the other three, and was a few steps ahead of them. He was followed by Ace, then Grubber and finally Billy. As they passed by a dark ally, they could here wimpering, and two deep voices.

Ace went to go check it out, and instructed the rest of them to stay there. At first Ace stood behind a large trash can, but he caught a glimpse of a young boy, probably twelveish, getting mugged. The boy had black hair that reached half way down his back. He had huge, scared, pink eyes, one of which that was bruised. His body frame was like a twig. He probably weighed less then Arturo. He wore a old brown hat, that was way two big for his head, brown shorts and an old black coat, covered in holes.

The one thug was going through a back pack, Ace asumed the poor kid's, while the other demanded more money. The boy was screaming that he didn't have any, while the thug moved a switch blade closer to the boy's head. The thug that was going through the boy's bag stood up.

"Take his jacket and let's leave." he said to the other thug. The boy nervously took off his jacket and handed it to the thug. Under the jacket the boy was wearing a baggy tanktop with yellow and brown stripes, so he was wearing shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. He wasn't even wearing shoes, and the temputure was below freezing for crying out loud!

The thug that was harrasing him smiled, and before running off, stabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy collapsed against the alley wall.

At this Ace exploded from behind the trash can, but he was too late to catch the thugs. Ace turned to the boy. His white shirt was now turning crimson. His eyes met Ace's, with one message: Help me.

Ace bent down and put his hand on the cut. "You're gunna be okay, kid." Ace said, trying to find something to use as a bandaid. The kid was loosing a lot of blood, and was on the edge of loosing consciousness, so Ace tried to talk to him.

"So kid, what's ya name?" Ace said.

"Sssandford." the kid said in a haze.

"Killer name kid," Ace said, trying to hold back a laugh, while trying to wrap his belt around Sanford.

"So _Sanford_," Ace added ephisis to the unusual name, "How old are ya?"

"Elevenss" Sanford anwsered. He was fadeing fast. Ace knew he had to hurry. Ace picked Sanford up, knowing he had a few moments before Sanford would be KO'd. Ace met up with the rest of the gang, and together they carried him to the shack at the dump, where they were able to get Sanford patched up, Arturo gave him a haircut, and Ace gave him the nickname "Snake", on account of Snake's lisp, forked tounge, and general snakeness that he possesed.

That's how the gang got it's second in command.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>We were walking down the streets of Townsville, acting tough and cool, and looking for someone to mug or some way to piss off a police man. Ya know, typical stuff we teen-aged hoodlums did for fun.<p>

We hadn't had a hit in a couple of days, so we were all anxious to find a person, away from the crowds and slightly on the weaker side, to mug.

"Hey, how 'bout those guys over there?" Arturo enthustiacly said, and pointed to a group of middle aged guys.

"Naw. There's too many of 'em. We'll find someone all alone. Don't worry." I said to him. He looked dissapointed, but didn't say anything. He couldn't. I was the leader my word was law.

We countiued walking down Townsville, and it wasn't beofre long we found a little girl, no more then eight, alone, skipping on the sidewalk.

"There's are hit, boys." I said, with a snicker. The gang all chuckled or happily hissed and made "phht" noise in Snake's and Grubber's case.

We closed in on the girl, who was in quite the state of panic. She tried to run away, but was stopped by Big Billy and Grubber, who held her in place while Snake tied her up using her own skipping rope and while Arturo checked her pockets. He produced a three bills and an assoermint of coins and handed them to me. I held the money trying to count up the money, but then I remembered. I didn't know how to count. Don't judge I only went to school for one day when I was seventeen, so I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in our shed.

"Arturo, come ova here, and tell me how much this is." I said to the smallest gangster. He let go of the girl leaving Snake to hold her down all by himself. Arturo walked over and I showed him the change.

"Hmm... About three dollars and sixty-seven ce-"

"Ouch! Sshe bit mes!" Snake yelled, interrupting Arturo. He was franticly waving his hand, trying to shake the pain. In the confusion the girl became loose of her jumprope bonds and ran for her life, down the streets of Townsville, but not before she snatched the money from my hand. I watched as she dissapered in the distance, and then I turned my head to glare at Snake. He was rubbing his hand, looking down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with me, as if he didn't know the beating he was about to get wasn't coming.

"Snake..." I camly said, slowly stepping towards him. The other members of the gang, fled to go hide behind garbage cans and whatnot. Snake however, just looked down, knowing what was coming, and knowing it would hurt.

* * *

><p>I know slow begining, but I needed to get the flashback out there, as I think this story will be a major part on the Ace and Snake in all of my up and coming fics, everything will be expanding off of this one. (Unless it's not -.-) So tell me what you guys think, and I'll see ya in a couple of days.3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey dudes, back with chapter two. All I can say is Ace is in a major ALL CAPS RAGE, and in this chapter is a total dick, like major douche. Oh and KnowYourSecrets12, I went back and changed the errors, and thanks for telling me that 3

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Snake! Ya idiot! Ya let her get away!" I picked up my light weight second command, and punched him in the stomach. He whimpered, but still managed to say an apology without breaking down and crying.<p>

"Ssorry bosss... I'm-"

"SHADUP!" I threw him down. He said sorry so often, they were worthless to me.

"God. Why do ya suck at fightin' so much? This is all yer fault!"

"Ace, I'm ssor-"

"Sorry don't cut it Snake!" I picked him up again, and aimed my punches at his face, and didn't stop until I saw blood dripping from his nose. I looked at his face, to see the damage I caused. His nose appeared to be completely crooked, and had a growing gash of his left cheek. His eyes were shut tight, fighting back tears. God, he is such a wuss.

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled in his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and small tears began to flow from his eyes, down his green, gash infested cheeks. I could tell he didn't want to cry, actually he wasn't crying, but it was as if his eyelids had an overflow and the water was forcing it's self out. His skinny pupils reflected one emotion: Fear. I scowled at him, and threw him on the ground again.

Now I knew I was over reacting to this, I mean it was only three bucks. That wouldn't even get you one beer or a pack of cigarettes, but I was letting all my anger out on Snake. Anger that I had kept bottled inside of me, from past times when we failed at something. Anger that might have originally not have been even for Snake, but the poor guy got short end of the stick and got the full rage.

"Yer weak," I said kicking his spine. "Yer so fuckin' weak." I said this time kicking him dead on the ankle. His hand instantly reached for it, as if touching his ankle would make the pain go away. He looked at me, not in anger, but in disappointment, and I for sure as hell know he wasn't disappointed in me. He was kicking himself in the butt. He never got mad at me- ever. Sure we disagreed on a few things, but after a punch to the face, he'd be agreeing with me and just as damn happy as ever.

Thoughts aside, I continued to kick Snake, experimenting where I got the best reaction from. The back of his neck seemed to hurt the most. I made an evil mental note of that.

After maybe fifteen minutes of beating Snake senseless, I stopped, and picked up the thin gangreen, and slung him over my shoulder as if he was a carry-on bag. His body weighed no more then sixty pounds, and he was so unnaturally thin... naturally. He had always been that skinny, and if you looked at him, he wasn't all skin and bones. I mean, you could still easily pinpoint exactly where his rib cage was, but there was something else there, just that something else wasn't muscle or fat. Being that skinny was in his DNA.

I began to walk back to the dump. The rest of the gang followed behind us, at a safe distance, not wanting to get hurt like Snake did. The three were talking to each other, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying, other then Big Billy saying "Duh... What happened to Snake?", but was quickly silenced by Grubber and Arturo. They obviously knew that talking about that would make me more upset. Smart guys.

Now the reason I pick on Snake is because one: He annoys me, two: He's weaker then me, and three: He never complains, and will always be my faithful lackey. So why don't I pick on the other three as much? Truth be told, I don't know. Arturo is such a loud mouth, always acting like he's top shit cause he's in our gang, Billy is just completely retarded and it's not that Grubber isn't all there, but he's plain weird. But I always expected more from Snake, and like I said I have no idea why.

* * *

><p>We were half way home when I first heard Snake crying. I felt myself smirk, as I dropped Snake on his face, on to the surprisingly empty road in the middle of Townsville. He was such a wuss, he could cry all he wanted and walk himself home.<p>

I continued to walk to the shack, but the three stopped to look at Snake.

"Boss, should we-" Arturo began to say to me.

"No leave him." I said before Arturo had the chance to fully ask me what we should do with Snake.

"But 'e's in the middle of the road, in a major city! Can we at least move im-"

"I said, LEAVE HIM!" I walked away from the rest of the gang in a huff. This could be a chance for Snake to prove himself. Be strong and move or be weak and be road kill.

I guess the gang cares more about not upsetting me then Snake's health. As it wasn't before long I heard a car horn, and wheels screeching on pavement, in a attempt to stop. I didn't even bother to turn around and see what was going on.

Too bad I was in that big of a pissed off mood.

Too bad I didn't care.

_Too bad Snake didn't move._

* * *

><p>Duh- duh- DUH! Now your probably thinking: NOoo not Snake! WHY GOD? (I know I am, and I know how it all ends :P) Review pleases ands Is will ssees yous in a couple of dayss.3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey dudes. Back with Chapter 3 (*crowd face palms* "Well obviously!") KnowYourSecrets12: Thanks again for being my little editor person 3 I don't beta anything so I need someone to that 3 I went and fixed the error.

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>"SNAKE!" I heard the other members of the gang call out, followed by a car door slamming and a fast paced women's voice, screaming as well.<p>

Out of mere curiosity, and not cause I cared, I looked.

Shit.

What have I done? I could feel my anger beginning to fade, being replaced by worry and guilt.

I ran over to the rest of the gang where the accident was, and looked at my best friend. Holy shit, did I know how to fuck up. God damn, I am such a fucking asshole. I couldn't bere to look at Snake.

If that thing was Snake. Damn did I fuck up. Snake- or what was left of my second command, was lying down in a growing pool of blood. His face looked completely maimed. His hat was knocked off his head, revealing a bleeding scalp. His face was completely red, on account of not only the hits I gave him before, but cause of a massive gash across his forehead. His arms and legs were all bloody as well, and his right arm was bent the wrong way. Luckily, I could see his chest moving up and down, telling me he was still alive.

After looking at Snake, I couldn't keep my emotions from showing. I choked on tears as I roughly screamed out:

"OH MY HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" I ran over directly next to Snake and carefully picked him up, not wanting him to get hurt anymore. Yeah, now I give a rat's ass about his saftey. My eyes met with the gang's, and they all looked deathly worried, just as I felt.

"C'MON GUYS WE GOTTA GET SNAKE TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled at them. They all nodded. Behind me I could hear the lady that ran Snake over apologizing to us for the up-teenth time, and offering to drive us to the hospital, but it didn't matter. I had already taken off with Snake in my arms, and the gang following quickly behind.

I stared at my second command, his breath had fallen short, and I couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. Either way, I kept on whispering "Don't die on me, Snake. Hold on. Just don't die, Snake"

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Look at that!" The green puff said to her two sisters. They were flying around, on patrol, looking for trouble of any kind so they could stop it. Buttercup was pointing to a blood stain in the middle of the road, and a trail of blood leading from the stain, down the sidewalk.<p>

"Let's go check it out! C'mon!" Buttercup said, as she began to fly down, to get a better look.

"Eww... No!" Bubbles shrieked. "Blossom that's gross!" The lead powerpuff sighed.

"I know Bubbles but someone could be hurt, so we have to follow it."

"Okay but if there ends up being a bloody accident I'll be mad!" Bubbles said to Blossom as they took off to follow their sister. They followed the blood trail, but there didn't seem to be anyone that had caused the blood flow, that is until the gangreen gang became in the girls' line of vision.

"The gangreen gang?" Bubbles asked to no one in particular.

"It probably isn't them, let's keep looking!" Buttercup liked to avoid the gang at all costs. She had the worst history between them, and hated thinking about her past mistakes. Not to mention how uncontrollably angry she got around them, even she knew she always gives them the hardest beatings.

"Hmm... It does seem that they are the one wear the blood trail is coming from, but the four do look healthy, I mean look how fast they're running!" Blossom said, as she staired at the gang. Buttercup nodded, looking for anyway to avoid the gang. Bubbles also agreed with Blossom.

"Their probably just spray painting the ground with red paint or something. I don't think that's illegal, so we should go look for some real crimes." Buttercup hastily said. She was almost home free, in the avoid-gangreen-gang-at-all cost game.

And with that the trio flew off, leaving the gang to run off to wherever they were going. Buttercup was glad she didn't have to confront the gang, but something bugged her. She remembered Blossom saying that the four looked healthy, and it was true. Four members of the gang were running, but only Buttercup had looked close enough, at her small crush, to see that Ace was carrying someone.

But she was too selfish to point it out.

* * *

><p>AGHH! If Snake dies I blame Buttercup! Selfish bitch, sorry that its a short chappie, but I'm kinda in the state of writers block... -.- Any ways... see you in a couple days, but I'm going to be at my brother's hockey tournament, so I might not be able to get on to a computer... but for the love of Snake please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guess who's back? KYS12: Thank you, my little editor fixed everything. SoraOfTheDesert: YESSS PLEASSSE!

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Sanford Inggleberry's visitor?" a nurse called. The whole gang shot up from our waiting chairs. It had seemed like a whole century had passed since I had carried Snake into the hospital, and the doctors took him past the huge white doors. I still can't believe what I did. How could I have let myself do that to Snake? I was supposed to be the leader, the one people could look up to, but instead I practically kill my right hand man.<p>

The nurse looked at the gang, quite akwardly, probably a little creeped out by us. Meh, I don't blame her.

"Sorry, one visitor please." the nurse said. The gang exchanged looks. After a moment of awkward silence, Arturo spoke up.

"Eh boss, you go." Grubber and Billy agreed with a rasberry and a "Yaw." I nodded and followed the nurse down a completely white hall to Snake's completely white room.

I walked in, and the first thing I thought, was: "Where's Snake?" he couldn't have been that thing with millions of tubes running in out of him, and connected to that monitor, and that couldn't be a heart rate, it only beeped every twenty seconds or so.

But it was Snake. His green skin was extremly pale and had black, blue and red mixed in. His left eye was black, his nose was akwardly bent and he had a dent on the right side of his forehead. His long black hair was carelessly in his face, almost completely covering it, and he wasn't wearing his hat. It was the hat that defenitly threw me off the most.

"Hey Buddy. What have they done to ya?" I said and brushed the hair off his face. "What did I do to ya?" I heard the door open and close, and then I had a doctor beside me.

"Are you responsible for him?" The doctor asked me. I thought for a second. Being the leader I was responsible for the whole gang, and technically since he was under eighteen and I wasn't I could be his legal gaurdian, but we're the Gangreen Gang. We don't do legal. I didn't anwser, but the doctor took it as a yes anyways.

"Now you do realize, what a critical condition he's in, sir." the doctor told me. I honestly didn't. My guess would be that he had a concussion and half a dozen broken bones, but I ain't no doctor. I shrugged my shoulders as a responce.

"Well all of his ribs are broken, along with his right fore arm, his forehead has three cracks on the right side, and he has a good twenty fractures. He's expriencing a pretty high grade concussion as well. On top of that, his back is also completely bent out of shape, and he is obviously diagonised with gangrene, but something tells me that they aren't from the accident." I nodded.

"And you do relize the surgery Mr. Inggleberry requires isn't cheap." This caught me off gaurd. I didn't know we had to pay for this. Now I see why we usually patch each other up when we get hurt, and swipe perscriptions when needed.

"Explain," I said to the doctor. "Well at the moment, the only thing keeping his heart beating is life support, not saying that he's dead, but he's too weak to go on with out life support, unless he gets surgury. Now he will never get better without surgury, and we will only keep him on life support for one month."

I think my head just exploded. A month? That's all Snake had left? A month?

"Ya guys can't just kill him!" "I'm sorry sir, but we can't keep someone on life support for over a month. It's a state law-"

"Fuck the state! Don't we got rights? I mean, c'mon he's not even an adult yet!" I yelled at the doctor. They can't do this! They just can't! Snake wasn't an adult, well at least I don't think he was an adult... He had had his birthday only a few weeks ago, and I think he was only seventeen.

"I'm sorry sir, that's the bottom line." He began to walk out of the room, but stopped and handed me a slip of paper. "Now we usually don't give the bills, until after the treatment, but we're concerned that you might not be able to pay for Mr. Ingleberry's required surgury. That's the bill, so I'll let you decide on what you wish to do." He said to me walking out the door. I looked at the folded peice of paper, as I nervously unfolded the white paper. The doctor said it wasn't cheap, and not cheap by our standards is twenty bucks.

I looked at the print, and had my second heart attack of the day.

* * *

><p>"'Ow the 'ell are we supposed to get cincuenta mil in one month?"<p>

"Phhhhht."

"Fine. 'Ow the 'ell are we supposed get cuarenta mil novecientos sesenta y tres-"

"SHADUP!" I yelled at the two. We were all sitting around the table, trying to figure out how the fuck we we're gonna get forty thousand, nine hundred and sixty three dollars to cover for Snake's surgury. I held my head in my hands, trying to keep my emotions to me and me alone. The gang needed me to be strong through this drama. Snake needed me to be strong. His life depended on it.

"Duh... What's the matta Ace?" Big Billy said, giving me a pathetic bear hug. He didn't seem traumatized at all. I wonder if he even remebered what type of situation we were in. I brushed him off me, and faced the gang, trying to keep a straight face.

"We'll do it guys. We'll mug the shit out of everybody and rob every bank if we have to. We're gettin' the money. Snake is gonna have his surgury, and we will get him back." I triumphantly said. To show their agreement, the rest of the gang nodded, snickered and hissed- ugh... there was no hissing. I looked at the empty spot beside me, the place where Snake always sits, and became sad all over again. He was such a big part of my life, it was just not right for him not to be at my side.

It wasn't right for us not to be together.

* * *

><p>Hmm... does anyone else smell the slash begining to brew inside Ace's mind? See you in a couple of days but I think I might be a little late on the update... Curse you brother and your hockey team doing well in this toronament, causing us to stay longer! PS: In the reviews can you guys tell me what you don't like about the story so far, please? I'm writing this for you guys and I want you to be enjoying yoursleves so let's flame up the comments! PPS: Oh and I apologize for any inarcuacy, in the cost of the surgury. In my lovely awesome country, we have medical benifits and what not, but Townsville is in America, and you actually need to pay, and I couldn't find an answer on the Internet, so I just guessed. It is fanfiction anyways so it's allowed to be far-fetched. PPPS: Just to let you know, the story takes place from the middle of December to... whenever the month is up... but to explain why it's not snowing or what not, my Townsville is located down south where it's always warm (Like come on guys, they had one episode where it was cold, and that was a Christmas speacial!) so yeah... PPPPS: This Author's note is too long.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Starts hitting head against keyboard then pulls out a gun and shoots self... "DAMMIT I MISSED!"* I'm so sorry I missed an update! Thanks for all the feedback guys I need people to tell me I suck (I'm weird like that). I know it's mostly spelling and grammar, but English isn't my first language... Math is. (Yeah, I can't recite the alphabet but I know pi up to it's 1000 decimal)

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>This was so stupid. The whole situation was completely, utterly stupid.<p>

Nothing short of my usual work.

"Do you think this will work?" The littlest gangster asked me. "I mean boss, we've never made that much from mugging before and we only 'ave a month-" Arturo stopped when I turned to look at him, so I must have looked scarier then I felt. Inside I felt like a retarded piece of shit, but I'm still pissed at myself, so that's probably how my face expression was.

"'Kay, ya guys remeber the plan?"

"Si."

"Phhbt."

"Yaw."

There was a small pause. I looked at the gang, expecting to hear something more... I relized I was waiting for a hiss. God, after living with him for six years, it was so weird not having my second command there.

Thoughts aside, I nodded at the gang. The plan was to go to split up to our own different sections of Townsville and spend the day mugging people, stealing stuff and then re-selling it, and just do anything to get money. Now I know there were a few flaws, like I knew the powerpuff girls would show up and try to stop us, but there's four of us and only three of them, so one of us might not get confronted, but it is still a huge shot in the dark. Unfortunately it's the only shot we got.

* * *

><p>"Well, well what do we have here?" I turned around to see the green powerpuff girl. She didn't look pleased at what she saw. I was in the middle of mugging some old lady, who looked absolutely releaved when she caught a glimpse of Buttercup, and simply walked away from me, knowing I wouldn't hurt her with a powerpuff girl standing beside me. I held my hands up, in a gesture to say "I'm innocent".<p>

"Now Buttacup, ya don't undastand, Sna-" I began to say, but Buttercup's scowl interrupted me.

"As if I hadn't heard that one before. "_It wasn't me, the boys put me up to it_", bull crap." Buttercup was remembering past times when I have tried to sweet talk my way out of a beating. Unfortunately, I had lost my charismatic charm on her ever since she found out I didn't really have a crush on her. She had always been in a pissed off mood around me ever since, and this time was no different. I could sence the anger in side Buttercup, just as I could feel my own anger growing.

"Now listen Buttacup, YA DON'T UNDASTAND!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and delivered a swift punch to my face.

Now I was furious.

"BUTTACUP! YOU DON'T FUCKIN' UNDASTAND!" I screamed. Buttercup, being nine and a little scared of the F-bomb, stopped attacking me. She still had her fist at the ready, but stopped with her punches.

"IF I DON'T GET THE MONEY THEY'LL, THEY'LL -" I continued to yell, but I fell to my knees, and began to cry. It wasn't often when my emotions got the best of me. I buried my face in my hands. "I fucked up real bad, Buttacup, and if I don't get the money, they'll take Snake off life support." That had gotten Buttercup's attention. She demanded to know what happened, but I couldn't tell her. It was just too much to relive what I did to Snake.

"Ace what happened?" Buttercup's usually cold voice sounded soft, and she gently patted my back. She was being sympathetic, and from experience, I know that doesn't happen often, to anyone, and to me after what I did to her? It was close to impossible.

I tried to shake my sadness, and stood up and leaned again the alley wall.

"I just- I, my anger got the besta me and Snake ended up gettin' run ova and..." I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Ace I'm sorry, but... I can't trust you." I looked at her. The bitch. I'm having the tramatization of my life, and she can't let go of her grudge! .

"BUTTACUP, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'SORRY'?" I ran away from her, knowing it was pointless, as she causually flew beside me. "BUTTACUP, GET OUTTA HERE! I NEED TO GET MONEY FER SNAKE'S OPARATION!" The green puff stared me down, like she was deciding to believe me or not. After a moment she sighed.

"Fine, you can go. But if your lying, I'm gonna kick Gangreen hiney." She began to back away from me. Was she seriously not going to give me an ass-whooping? Who was she and what did she do with the real Buttercup? Buttercup never passed up a chance to give me and the gang a whooping. Perhaps her crush was stronger then I thought... or hoped. I really don't care, as long as I was off the hook.

I watched until the flash of green was gone, and then snickered. Like Hell would I stop mugging people.

* * *

><p>"I think I got two hundred bucks." I said holding out the cash I had got by mugging every elderly person I saw that day. I wasn't exactly sure, how much I had got, but I hoped it was over two hundred.<p>

"Si Ace," Arturo said looking at my hand. "Nearly doscientos. Together, Billy and I have ciento cincuenta so that's about trescientos cincuenta ." I nodded.

"How much do ya got, Grubba?"

"Phhhhhht!" he trimphuntly said.

How?" Arturo and I said at the same time. Grubber wasn't really good at mugging people or stealing, so it was unbelievable that he got five hundred bucks in one day. Grubber pulled out his violin case, to show that he had made the money by street perfroming.

"Did you even 'ave that when we left this morining?" Arturo questioned to Grubber. Before he had a chance to answer, I blurted out,

"Who cares!" I said taking the money from Grubber. "If we did this every day then we might get the money!" Remind me never to make fun of a gangster being able to play a classical instrument again. I felt happier then I felt in a long time. We had a chance. Snake had a chance!

* * *

><p>That's all for now folks, can everybody give a huge "congrats" to the Southpoint Capitals, who lost the final game of this tourney, at a cause of the refs totaly screwing us... oh well. Review and see you guys in a couple of days.3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AHHHH! SO FREAKIN' SORRY FOR THE SECOND LATE UPDATE D:! Now I could make up some lame excuse to why it's late, but honestly its because it took me three hours to figure out how to work my scanner. Now, here is something I should have said a long time ago, but didn't realize this until now. Kay, everybody has read the Ace x Snake drabbles by Kokolo? Yes? Well I need to give Kokolo ALOT or credit for this story, as drabble 6 inspired me to write this. Sorry I didn't give you credit sooner, but I forgot about it, and I was reading over the drabbles for like the millionth time and when I was done that one I was like "SO THATS WHERE THIS CAME FROM!" Well anyways, this chappie is has more slashiness, but it still isn't enough to call it legit slash... Stubborn Ace.

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>I walked into the familiar room. Snake was just as I left him, lying motionless on his hospital cot. I pulled up the chair that was always in the corner of the room, up to Snake's bed side.<p>

This was the six time I visited the hospital. If I wasn't out raising money for Snake, I was by his side. A week ago, I never had visited the hospital, and now I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Hey Snakesta." I said to him, using my nickname for him. "I know ya can't here me right now, but I'm gonna talk anyways. It's really weird not havin' ya here, I mean not havin' ya back at the shack. It's quieter and I have no one ta talk to. Ya know how it is. I don't see eye-ta-eye with the others, not like you and me do, so it's been a little awkward back at the shack. Strange how I've lived with those three for ova a decade and I barely know them. Makes me think how I managed ta live my first fourteen years without ya." I stared at him, wondering how he would respond to that if he understood what I was saying. He would probably smile and laugh/hiss and then give me some form of complement. Same way he always responded. I wish he could, but of course because of my stupid actions, he couldn't.

"It's been exactly a week since the accident, and the doc says ya ain't doin' the greatest, and no offence, but ya look like shit to me, so I'm gonna believe him. We're doin' everythin' we can to get ya back on yer feet. Like, we've raised just unda a thousand bucks, according to Arturo, so there's hope..." my voice was beginning to trip over tears. I looked away, not wanting Snake to see me cry. And yes, I do know he couldn't, but it was instinct. I looked at the wall, noticing a calendar. The first nineteen days had been X'd out, so I assumed it was the twentieth, so it was close to Christmas. We never really celebrated Christmas, but we occasionally gave each other gifts, like I had given Snake his wristbands one year, and he had given me my prized sunglasses another.

"It's almost Christmas Snake. Now I know I'm not on the "Nice" list, but all I want for Christmas is for ya to get betta..." I choked up again. Since when am I so emotional? I think I've cried more in the past week then I have my whole life, and that's coming from the guy that lost his parents when he was nine and has a fatal skin disease. I hated it when I cried. It made me feel weak, and powerless.

I punched the dry wall, as I felt more tears drip down my cheeks, and wished I hadn't. Dry wall hurts a lot more then people, but it was a bad habit I have; I tend to punch things to hide myself from showing emotions. Ninety-nine percent of the time these "things" are my lanky second in command. Sad? Hit Snake. Pissed off? Hit Snake. Embarrassed? Hit Snake. Happy? An evil laugh will work, but so does hitting Snake, and look where hitting Snake got us.

"I- I miss you Snake. It's like my life got split in two and half of it is too worried to do anythin' and the otha half is to hurt to do anythin', and, and it's all my fault!" I cried on to his lifeless lap. I looked at his face. It hadn't moved a muscle from it's blank expression. If Snake could really here me pouring my heart out, I wonder how he'd react. Probably comfort me, like a best friend should. That or keep his distance from me, cause he might think I'd become pissed to cover up my tears and turn him into my punching bag.

I heard the door open, and turned to see an elderly nurse in the door way.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. Your welcome to come tomorrow." She said to me. I nodded.

"Just give me one moment." I said to her, and then looked at Snake again. I grabbed his hand. It was cold and practicly lifeless. I let the warmth from my hand melt away the icyness from his. I knew he couldn't feel it, but I squeezed his hand, a symbol to show that I was here and cared.

"See ya, Snake." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AAHH! Ace why don't you do that when Snake is contious? (Anwser: Cause Snake would have a heart attack or being overly happy) Other then that, see you guys in a couple of days.3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally done this! Now I know it's not late or anything, but this took me forever to write, and I have no idea why. Maybe it's cause it's my longest chapter, or maybe cause I've been uncontrollably hyper for the past few days or maybe it's cause I just suck at writing. (My money is on the last one :S)

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>"So you weren't joking about this."<p>

I was at Snake's bedside, which was becoming a usual spot for me. If I wasn't out raising money to get Snake his surgery and him out of the hospital, I was at the hospital visiting Snake. Of course, it was just me talking to practically a dead body, but it was a lot better just having Snake in my presence. As far as I knew, I was the only one visiting Snake this frequently. The rest of the gang only visited Snake once in the whole week and a half. So when I heard a different voice, from behind me I was surprised. Surprised that the owner of this voice, which I easily recognized, would come to visit Snake. I turned around to see the green powerpuff girl. She was floating, so she was at my eye level and had her arms crossed, and didn't look like she was in a very good mood. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't joke 'bout this, Buttacup." I said, in a "I told ya so" attitude. She rolled her eyes, and let out a deep sigh, then looked at Snake. "How is he?" She asked me. Her eyes fell to Snake again.

"I don't think I've ever seen Snake this bad, even after one of our beatings. He looks like a corpse."

"Well, thanks. That makes me feel a lot betta." Buttercup sighed.

"Just what are the doctor saying?" I felt my shoulders tense up, as I'm not quite comfortable in telling of Snake's health at the moment. Epically if I have to add the part when I have to say it was my fault, but luckily Buttercup already knew that.

"Doc says he need some surgery, and he won't get betta with out it." She nodded, still looking at Snake. After a moment she tilted her head, as if another question popped into her mind.

"And how are four street punks going to be able to pay for the surgery?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's why I was muggin' that old lady. The gang and I have been muggin' and robbin' people left and right tryin' to come up with the cash!" I said, not thinking over my words as I blurted them out.

"Ya know, it's not always a smart idea to tell a law enforcer about your crimes against society." Damn it. I punched the dry wall for the second time, forgetting just how badly it hurt. Cussing to myself, I turned to Buttercup.

"Cut us some slack Buttacup! This is a matta of life and death! We have a good reason this time!"

"So it's been a three weeks which is three quarters of your time, and you've barely raised two thirds of the cash?" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded. We were doing good... right? She sadly shook her head, ready to tell me something, but was cut off when the door swung open.

"BUTTERCUP!" two super powered girls bust into the room.

"Buttercup is every thing all right?" Blossom asked. Buttercup, wondering why her sister would ask that, nodded.

"We were so worried when we found the note that said "going to the hospital", we thought you got hurt!" The youngest said. "Why are you even- OH MY GOD! What happened to him?" Bubbles said looking at Snake, then looking at me for an answer.

"I... I.." My voice began to crack. Why was it so hard to tell people what had happened. I mean, I hit Snake all the time and never ever had a issue, but know even thinking about it made me feel guilty, and sad.

"Well, Ace here was being a great leader just as he always is, and left Snake unable to move in the middle of a road and this was the result." Buttercup said, crossing her arms. "Is he going to be okay?" Bubbles said holding back tears. I even noticed Blossom's face fall and show empathy. The two was so kind hearted and such "good guys". It didn't matter to them if we were worst enemies, they cared for Snake's health. That's so sweet, it makes me sick. If one of them got hurt I'd celebrate.

"No he's not." A voice said behind me. I turned to see the doctor standing behind me. His voice sounded strangly calm, as if he wasn't all that concerned. I stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. "Mr. Ingleberry's condition has gotten much worse, and even life support might not be able to keep his heart beating." I could feel my heart beginning to beat faster, as I went into a slight state of shock.

"Does that mean he'll need more surgery?" I nervously asked, not wanting to get even more money to cover the medical bill. The doctor, who still hadn't looked at me, shook his head.

"No, it just means he might pass before you are able to afford the surgery. On the subject, how's the funds going?" He finally looked at me, but with a raised eyebrow and disbelief. Did he not believe we could get enough to cover the bills? And how could he calmly say "He might pass" like that? Was Snake's life not important enough to him? Great doctor.

"Good. We got almost thirty-five thousand dollas." I said answering his question with an added smirk.

"You do realize that is only about two thirds of the required payment, and it's been about three quarters of the time?" He said. What was the big deal? We were going to get enough money!

"Yeah..." I said. He exchanged looks with the girls, like as if they were keeping a big secret from me.

"Ace..." Blossom spoke up. "If you continue like that, you won't make ends meet. You won't have the fifty grand." I felt my jaw drop.

"Oh... I knew that." I said rubbing the back of my head. Holy shit, I didn't know that! I thought we were doing good, but then again I don't know anything about numbers. Ugh, and I finally became slightly unstressed about this, and now all that stress is back, and it brought double the interest along with it.

"C'mon ladies let's go." Blossom said, probably noticing I was becoming a little more emotional and was smart enough to leave me be. They each said goodbye and sorry again before they flew out the door, leaving the doctor and myself alone.

"Sir, you do realize the seriousness in this situation, and how you aren't close to getting the funds?" The doctor said in a completely calm and monotone voice. "As I mentioned before, Mr. Ingleberry's health has been drastically dropping, and all your efforts might end up being for nothing." I looked at him in complete disgust of his calmness and how it sounded as if he really didn't care how Snake ended up, how "whatever happens, happens" and there is nothing he can do to help.

"How can ya say that? This is a guys life we're talking about! Do ya not care if he makes it out alive?"

"Sir, of course I care. I am only being realistic-"

"Realistic? Since I brought him in here ya have had a negative outlook on this. Ya told me ya were prepared to cut him off life support!"

"Again sir, that's state law-"

"ITS MURDERING!" I screamed, a bit too loudly. The doctor went a shade paler, scared of the tone in my voice. He knew what my anger was like, he saw what I did to the dry wall.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building." I took a step towards Snake's hospital bed, and grabbed on to the metal railing.

"Well yer gonna have ta drag me out if ya want me gone!" I wasn't leaving Snake like this.

The hospital ended up calling the cops, and I _did_ end up getting dragged out of the building. I was unwillingly placed in the back of a police cruiser, with two cops sitting in the driver and passenger seat. As we began to drive away, I noticed they turned the wrong way. We weren't going to the dump.

"Umm... Where are we goin'?" I asked the officers.

"Just down to the station. Ask some questions, update some records." The cop in the passenger seat told me. _Oh shit._ I thought in my mind. There was so much that I had done in between now and the last time I had gotten booked.

So today, I had not only learned that we weren't as on schedule as I had hoped for the funds, and I had learned that Snake might not even live till the surgery, and now I was in shit with the fuzz, and now I was over eighteen, and could easily be sent to jail, and then Snake would be completely screwed. Damn it. Could life get any worse?

* * *

><p>What'dya thinka that? Sorry guys if it seems like I'm always hating on BC, but she does become in between Snake and Ace, and she is still my favourite PPG, so in my mind I think it's okay if I'm mean to her cause she is and always will be my favourite... Anyways, review and I think who ever the 25 reviewer is gets a prize! Which I have no idea what it should be... (Great. MORE thinking! :P)3<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys... Happy Tuesday! (Tuesday is always the best day for me cause I have nothing better to do other then ship after school, :3 oh and I'm beginning to write journals on dA if your ever bored...) Remember twenty-fifth review gets a prize, so review it up!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Your were walking down the street, when a freak driver came out of know where, injuring your friend, but you don't know who it was, as the driver kept driving and you weren't paying attention to the licence plate? Is this true?" I nodded, hoping the cops would buy my lie. Lying came so naturally to me, it was just like regular talking to me, even to an officer.<p>

I was sitting in the police station at one of the numerous desk there. Across from me was a cop, reading over my file of criminal records and looking up something on the beater of a computer in front of him. I was praying he didn't know what really happened. I don't think the gang had been down here yet, and there weren't any bystanders on the scene, that I knew of. The only factor I still had to conceder was the women who ran Snake over. The cop sat back in his chair, letting out a deep sigh, and stared at me through his own set of sunglasses.

"Again, when did this happen? Three weeks ago?" I nodded. He raised an eyebrow and handed me a piece of paper. I quickly skimmed it over, looking for familiar words (I'm not the best reader) but even with my lack of education I could understand the bolded print at the beginning of the document that read: POLICE REPORT. This couldn't be good.

"Well exactly three weeks ago, a shocked women turned in this police report after "running over a teenage boy, who was just lying in the middle of a road, as his friends watched." Pretty coincidental?" Damn it. I was caught.

"That wasn't us."

"The description that you gave of your friend and the description that the lady gave match perfectly."

"Ya know, there could be more then one teenaga that's super skinny with black hair."

"How many do you suppose have green skin?" I bit my lip, to stop an "Oh shit" from escaping my mouth. The officer stood up, but placed his hands on the desk top and leaned against the desk.

That was it. He was going to tell me I had it in for me. My mind wandered a bit from reality imagining what jail would be like. Certainly not like juvie, which I ran like a total bad-ass delinquent would. I was at the top of the age limit when the gang and I went. It really wasn't different then our regular life, other then we had real plumbing. But jail, whole different story. I'd be at the bottom of the food change there. Young, alone, on the skinny side... I tuned back into what the officer was telling me in his mid sentence.

"-you do know you can be charged with attempt murder, and if he doesn't pull through, you can be charged with first degree murder." The cop said. I stared at the floor, not the officer who was looming over me, delivering my fate.

"You should be going to jail." the cop continued to say. I let that sink in. Wait, did he say "I should be going" and not "I'm going." I looked up at him, he didn't look as scary as I thought he would, he looked almost sympathetic.

"From what you have told me, and the information that I've learnt about your gang after all these years, I know you don't have anyone. No one to cover the bills for the medical things your friend will need, so we'll let you go, this one time, but I want you and the rest of your gang to quit robbing stores and jumping people for the cash. We've had more cases submitted of robberies and muggings in the past few weeks then all of last year! Why not try honest work?" The officer motioned for the door, and opened it silently telling me I was free to go.

I got up, nodded at the officer and made my way out the door, trying to digest all that just happened. One second I was being called a murdering liar, and the next I was told I needed to be out free, honestly earning money for Snake. Did the police system really just let me go?

As I walked back to the clubhouse, I thought back to what the officer had said about honest work. I shuddered at the thought. God, honest and me are complete opposites. Really anything lawful, or legal, or "good" is an opposites to me. But I know people, cops and citizens alike are going to be watching me and the gang closer. Waiting for us to do something illegal and book us. But still honest work? The thought sickened my mind. However It was for Snake.

"It'll be worth it in the end..." I thought aloud. I rolled my neck and let out a sigh, as I entered the dump, think on how I was going to tell the gang the new game plan. Speaking had never been an issue with me, and it's not like they'd argue with my decision, but still, this honest work is going to bug the hell out of me.

* * *

><p>HA! And you all thought he was going to jail! Like hell, Ace is going to jail (for now...), there is a dying Snake out there, needing to be saved! Review PLEASE!3<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't even want to talk about how late this is. But my mind has been on over drive for the past week and I haven't been able to finish anything. Sure, I have started eleven different fanarts and six different AMVs, but I just can't focus enough to finish. And like most people, I'm condemned to go to school, and I'm kinda supposed to be studying now (but I love you more!) so this is short... AGH. I'm gonna go shut up now...

Now, on the da freakin' story!

* * *

><p>Wake Up. Mug. Steal. Visit Hospital. Steal. Mug. Bar. Bed.<p>

This has been my routine schedule for the past three weeks, and it's getting harder to believe I haven't done this my whole life.

I walked into the all too familiar hospital, and was greeted with an over- sigh. I looked to where the sigh came from, to see the supervising nurse behind her desk in a mid way eye-roll.

"Let me guess. Your another visitor wanting to see that Ingleberry kid, aren't you?" The nurse asked.

"Ya. Same guy I've been seeing here everyday for about a month." I responded with sarcastic tone of voice. Why was she asking me that? She barely even made eye contact with me, unless she was telling me I had to leave, and what did she mean by "another"? Was the rest of the gang here too? I made a mental note to remind myself to beat their asses later for abandoning their duties on the streets.

"Well down the hall and on you left." She pointed in the direction of two double doors. I didn't bother telling her that I knew that as I walked down the hall to Snake's room.

Distracted by my thoughts, it took me a moment to register just how many people had crammed into the small room.

Every Townsville villain was there (Minus all the sixty ft. monsters). I looked around the room, receiving various nods and looks of empathy from all in the room. Why are they all here? I asked myself. Don't get me wrong, I was glad these guys cared, but we had always been the odd-ones out of villains. Not because we might be slightly less threatening (though I'll never admit to that), but because we saw them as fair game for our pranks (Trust me, once you ding-dong ditch the Devil, average people seem like nothing) Most of them saw us as good-for-nothing teens (which we are) and I'm pretty sure a lot of them really didn't like us, which brings us back to the question. Why are they all here?

As if on cue, I felt a small pull at my pant leg and looked down to see Lil' Arturo, smiling ear to ear, Big Billy and Grubber right behind him.

"¡Hola Ace!" The enthusiastic midget said. "Look what we got!" He motioned for Grubber, who stepped forward holding an old plastic bag. I reached for the bag and examined it. Through the transparent material I could see various wads of cash.

"How'd ya..."

"Uhhh.. There donations!" Big Billy happily said. I stared the three down. Since when are they so smart? That was a damn good idea.

"That's... Really awesome." I said, still not believing that they could think of, and pull off something like this.

"So did ya guys do," I said trying to put the pieces together. "Go around tellin' the villains 'bout Snake er, what?"

"Well actually, I started this." A voice said beside me. I nearly jumped, cause I swear the cross- dressing demon had not been there two seconds ago. "I was growing worried when you boys didn't pull any major crimes in about a month, as you know it's my job to make sure the world is getting it's rightful dose of evil, so I confronted the little one and he told me about your situation. Then I told Mojo and he told some people and then we all ended up here!" HIM ended with a smile. I took a step back from HIM, deciding if I should thank him or yell at him for just sneaking up behind me, not that I was really scared, but HIM is one scary dude.

"Thanks." I decided to say, as even I know it's not the smartest idea to yell at the Devil. HIM nodded and erupted into a puff of pink smoke.

I looked at Snake, having all these people here really made me feel good about myself some where deep down inside. It felt warm and really out of place in my body. I just really hope that we'll be able to pay off the medical bills in time. I couldn't bare to loose Snake... God, when did I get to be such a chick? I've never been this... emotional before and now all of a sudden, I'm a wreak. What was it about this guy that made me go crazy?

* * *

><p>Tee hee... I think Ace is realizing stuff :3 Okay not much (or very decent), epically for how long I'm behind schedule... but I trying guys! Hopefully back to the normal day for the next update.3 (Oh and PS If your reading this I love you for sticking with me through this :3)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Has anyone else been having uploading issues? -.- I think my laptops on crack... luckily I have acsess to a different computer this weekend.

Now, (If this works) on to the story!

* * *

><p>A month goes by way too fast. Way too damn fast.<p>

I saw it today when I was doing my rounds on the streets, on some sort of news cast: the date. It was January 13th. Just three days before we needed to pay the hospital. Just three days before they cut Snake off life support. Just three fucking days.

And of course it rained for the past week, so there has been barley anyone on the streets, and of course the fuzz has caught on to us, so when ever a green-skinned person was found walking around, they were being followed by a police cruiser, making it nearly impossible to hold up any stores. It felt like the city was against us raising the last seven thousand. Seven thousand dollars. That's all we needed. Seven fucking thousand.

I walked towards the hospital, unbothered by the gloomy weather. Like I said, this month went by way too fast, and we aren't gonna make ends meet in three days, so I need to ask the doctor if we can be a few thousand short. Hopefully we'll only need to pay the majority , but knowing my luck, it'll end up being something not ending in Snake's favour.

I walked into the all too-familiar hospital, and headed directly to Snake's room. I was surprised to see a different green person there.

"Buttacup?" She had been placing flowers in a vase on the table beside Snake's cot, but stopped at the sound of her name. "Oh. Hi, Ace." She quietly said, as she finished setting up some bright pink flowers. She then quickly stood up a colourful "Get well soon!" card. She looked at me, and I sent her a "Why are you here?" look.

"Blossom picked the flowers and Bubbles made the card, so I delivered." She explained herself, pointing to the objects. I raised an eye brow. Ugh. Again with the fact that it didn't matter that we were moral enemies, they cared. I mentally shuddered, but gave Buttercup a slight smile and head nod; a silent "thank you".

I heard the door open and close behind me, to hear a familiar voice. "Just the person I was looking for." The doctor said "I was just wanting to remind you that Mr. Ingleberry's surgery is scheduled for tomorrow. I'm sure your prepared to pay for the _full_ payment?" His cold words were like daggers and the emphasis on "full" killed the idea of us only paying what we had.

We didn't have the money, and something tells me he knew that. What type of sick person insists on letting someone who could be saved die? I'm a villain and this seemed low to me (although, if Snake wasn't a gang member, my thoughts would probably be different).

The doctor stared at me with one grey eyebrow raised, awaiting my response, awaiting for me to tell him that he'd be "forced by the state" to kill Snake. I could feel the anger building up inside of me, like carbonation in a pop can before it explodes. I shook my head, not wanting to say anything, fearing I'd be in an all out rage if I spoke.

"And you know what we will be forced to do." His too-calm of voice of his...It sent my "Of course I do! Ya haven't shad up about it since we first brought him here! It was always "You do realize we'll have to cut him off life support" or "There's nothing we can do." Never anything positive! It's like you want him to die!"

"Ace, your over reacting." Buttercup quietly said from behind me, defending the doctor that was now cowering against one of the walls. I turned and shot her a look so cold it made her, the toughest puff, cringe in fear.

"You. Shad up. Ya don't know him! He has barley even lived yet! He's only... Umm... Not even eighteen yet! He's just a kid! You can't do this! Ya don't know how little he has goin' his way in his short life! He never left the state, or had a girlfriend, or nothin'!" I kicked the table by the cot, causing the vase to fall to the ground and the porcelain it was made of to crack on the hospital's hard tile floor. I turned to leave the room, as Buttercup called out my name, but I continued on through the hospital, and out to the parking lot.

"Ace! Stop!" Buttercup repeated, trailing quickly behind me, and then flying in front of me to cut me off. I scowled, preparing myself to be told off by her.

"Ace, listen."

* * *

><p>Ugg.. why have my chappies been so short lately? Review anyways :3<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

LATE UPDATE AGAIN XC Life's been busy and I hate it :/

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Ac-"<p>

"WHAT?" I yelled at Buttercup. She had been yelling at me, attempting to get me to slow down so she could talk to me. I glared at Buttercup, waiting for her responce.

She gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes as she handed me a plastic bag. "Here, take this." Judging by her tone of voice, she I could tell she really wanted to add something along the lines of: "You jackass." to the end of her sentence.

I reached in, and could feel the farmilair texture of cash. I my exprission towards her softened, although, I'm not sure if it was from me feeling thankful for her trying to help me, or from disbeilf from her trying to help me.

"Buttacup, why are you givin' this ta me?" I questioned her. A powerpuff girl would never hand a villain over what ever the amount of cash, epically if the powerpuff girl was Buttercup and the villain was me. It didn't make any sense.

"It's the difference for Snake's surgery. There's around ten thousand in there, cause we didn't know the exact amount you guys needed." She said as if it was obvious. I thought for a moment, deciding how to respond.

"What's the catch, 'Cuppa?" I asked. Growing up on the streets, if it was one thing I learned, is was that nothing in life is ever free. Everything comes with it's own expenses.

She laughed at my remark. "There's no catch, nimrod-"

"You mean this is- I have- Snake's gonna live?" I said all at once."Oh God! Thanks Buttacup."

"Ya whatever." She shrugged, not looking down at the ground. Though she wasn't looking at me, I noticed a small smile on her face. Probably from that warm and fuzzy feeling you get inside of you when you help someone. Not that I would know. "But like the flowers and the card, I'm just the dileverly person. It's really from everyone on our side."

"You convinced all the goody-two shoes of the town ta donate money ta a good- for nothin' criminal?" I said with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Didn't take much. We goody-two shoes tend to love helping out charity cases. A homeless teen in ISU is a perfect charity case." I opened my my mouth to ask her "Still helping a villain?", but she interpeted my words and added "dispite his villainess background." to her statment.

I still looked at her in slight disbeilf

"Blossom says It's the right thing to do. She orchrastrates the whole thing. you believe that some people help others out just to be nice, and your not Trust me, if it was up to me I would be a little hesitant to help our worst enemies." She sneered. I almost laughed at her comment, that was the Buttercup I knew.

"Buttacup, this doesn't change anything between us." She blushed and widened her eyes, obviously embarrassed at my comment. "I still hate you and you still hate me, and life goes on." I continued to say. She nodded, and nervously put on a "Why would you even think that" face, before she dissapered in a flash of green light.

I smugly walked back into the hospital.

"Here ya go, doc." I handed him the bag Buttercup gave me. He looked at the cash, examining it as if I was showing him pictures of a unicorn or some other mythical creature.

"Where did you get this in five minutes?"

"Wasit ta you?" I sharply said, crossing my arms. The doctor looked at me like he was trying to figure out what I had done to get the money. I didn't bother telling him, as he walked over to the nurse and told her something, followed by her paging someone, then giving the doctor a head nod. He walked back over to me and put on an obviously fake smile.

"Mr. Ingleberry's surgery will take place in a few minutes. Please stay here in the waiting room until the surgery is complete. We will inform you when it's done, or if we need you." He said as if it was a rehearsed thing to say to all the family or friends of the people who were about to have surgery done, which it probably was.

He walked through the doors that led to the main part of the hospital, and I noticed a phone on the wall. I fished through my vest pocket, luckily finding a quater and called up the operator, who connected me to public phone booth 251. I prayed for at least one person to be outside to hear our phone ring, and was reviled when I was given a "Hello?", in the form of a rassberry.

"Grubba, go get Big Billy and Lil' Arturo, and get down here." Grubber blew a rassberry in understandment, and I hung up the phone and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. I opened up one of the ancient magazines and pretended to read the articles, but far too exited that we almost had Snake back.

* * *

><p>Thank-you, please come again!3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Not sure if this chapter will stay like this... I might change the ending if I get around to it, but please enjoy anyways!

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Visitors for Mr. Ingleberry?" The nurse called to us. All four of us stared at her as she nodded and said "We're ready for you now." We each put down the magazines we had in our hands (Grubber had been the only one that was actually reading), and followed her down a different hallway then she usually did, to a different room. She knocked, and the doctor said something, too muffled for me to understand, but the nurse opened the door and gestured for us to walk in.<p>

We walked into the room. This one was smaller then the last one, and I was surprised we could all fit in, granting that there was six (including Snake and the doctor) people crammened into the room, and one of those people is Big Billy. Four grey fold up chairs were positioned by the bed, that we were obviously set up for us to sit in.

Grubber and Lil' Arturo sat on two, but I remained standing. Why? Something worried me. Snake still had his eyes closed, and looked just as lifeless as he did earlier today. He just had surgery, wasn't that supposed to make him better? I really didn't know, but I did know one thing: I was getting my God damned second command back today. Nothing else would be expectable.

Big Billy also continued standing (he was way to big for the chair), and curiously looking over my shoulder at Snake, finger to his chin in his "thinking position".

"Duhh.. Is Snake still sleeping?" Big Billy asked. "Ace you said Snake would be awake.

"That I did Billy." I said, looking over at the doctor. He noticed and rolled his eyes at me, fed up with having to put up with me for the past month.

"Mr. Ingleberry is conscious, just weak. He can probably hear you if you try talking-" The doctor said, trying to he helpful.

"Snake?" The gang said together. No response.

"Snake?" I said a little louder, practically shaking with anticipation, awaiting the first sign that Snake had recovered.

That's when I saw the faintest movement in Snake's mouth. He hissed, green tongue lazily shaking. Arturo, Grubber, Billy and I all exchanged looks, waiting silently for Snake to fully come to. As fanatic we were for Snake to be conscious and healthy, we were all smart enough to give Snake some time.

Snake open one of his eyes, and slowly shut it again, like you would when your first waking up in the morning. He then reopened them and sat up in his bed, stretching like he usually does in the morning. I felt a smile creep across my face, and I couldn't help but freak out.

"SNAKE! YOUR ALIVE!" I said wrapping my arms around him. I felt my eyes tear up, out of nothing but pure joy. That scary reality of Snake dying was long gone, and soon we would be back terrorizing Townsville, and being the gangsters we are.

"Iss didn't know Iss wass dead." My second command smiled, and hissed at his own joke. I lifted Snake up and giving him a friendly hug, without thinking about all the tubes that were running in and out of him. His hissing/laughing was then replaced with a slight groan and his hand went directly to the left side of his ribs.

"Careful. You're still very weak, and your ribs are still fractured. Please put him down." The doctor said to Snake and I as he scribbled notes on his clipboard recording what all the monitors Snake was hooked up to said. I rolled my eyes at the warning, but placed him down on the gurney.

Snake's face expression had fallen and was now in horror. "Did yous ssay my ribss are... fractured? What happends?" Snake asked the doctor in fear, but before the doctor could answer, Snake gasped, "Ands who are yous? Ands where am Is?"

"Snake, yer in the hospital, and that's the doctor." I cut in. Snake's eyes widened, and was at a loss of words. "Whats...?"

"Do you rememba anythin' 'bout what happened?" I asked him. It would be a lot easier if he had any memory of what had happened, instead of me saying "Well I almost got you killed." Snake closed his eyes, as of he was watching his memories and was looking for he right one.

"I remember Is wass hurt... and Is remember yous pickings mes ups... and thens... nothing." He said. After another moment, reality hit him. "Is... Is gots run over... didn't Is?" The gang nodded to confirm Snake, and he let out a low hiss; his equivalent to a sigh. He looked at me, with a weird mixed expression of "I can't believe you did that." and "I forgive you."

"Pbbbbt?" Grubber asked. The doctor raised an eyebrow, not understanding the raspberry. "Pardon me?" The doctor looked at Billy, Arturo and I for an answer.

"Duh.. Snake can come home now?" Billy asked. All five of us stared at the doctor, wanting to know if Snake could finally leave the hospital.

"Yes, but we should do-" The doctor began to say, but was cut off with the five of having a group celebration.

* * *

><p>Only two chapters left! Hopefully another update tomorrow!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For this chappie, (and the next one) it's going to be from Snake's POV. Why, you ask, well its cause I wrote these chapters first. (In the beginning it was all gonna be from Snake's POV, but then I remembered he was gonna be KO'd... yeah I'm not the brightest)

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"I'ms gonna gos tos bed." I said to Ace, the last gangster who was still up. Grubber was asleep on the lazy boy, Big Billy was snoring loudly on the couch, and Lil' Arturo was asleep on the ottoman. I walked to the back of our room where two single mattresses were. Ace always slept on one, and I usually slept on the other. I flopped on my mattress, and noticed Ace was standing beside my mattress side, looking down on me in the dim light. I wondered why he wasn't going to bed.<p>

"Whatss the matters Ace?" Ace shrugged.

"Guess I just ain't tired yet." He said. "Got too much on my mind. Everythins hapenin' so fast, I got enough excitement in my life the past month to last ten life times." Ace was staring at the floor, deep in thought. After a pause Ace continued to talk.

"And Snake I almost lost my best friend, and I would have no one but myself ta blame-"

"Oh, nos bosss, it wass my faults, if I hadn't-"

"Stop it Snake. All you eva say is sorry, and it's neva yer fault. I needed a punching bag, and you neva complained. I'm so sorry. It's my fault fer every bruise you got, my fault fer broken bones, my fault yer addicted to pain killers-"

"Nows yous sstop!" I never saw this side of Ace before. It wasn't right, well those things were all true, but that's not the point. It's my job to keep Ace calm, and right now I was failing. "If it wassn't for yous, I'd be deads in that alley. Rembers? Yous ssaved me! Evens if I didn't gets mugged, I was on the brink of sstarvation, yous have ssaved my life twice nows, you'res my hero." I shut my mouth. That came out wrong. Luckily Ace didn't take it that way. He lied down on his bed.

"Like I said Snakester, I almost lost my best friend. Relizin' that made me think of all the thin's I never asked ya."

"Likes whats Ace?" I hoped my blushed face wasn't noticeable in the poorly- lit room.

"I dunno, just random things. Stuff I was waiting for da right time for. Like, I dunno, why'dya put up with my crap all these years. Ya could've left ages ago, but you stayed."

"Ace, I coulds never leaves my yous." I blushed, realizing how that sounded, and quickly covered up by adding "or the resst of the gang. Yous guyss are my family." It was true, I might have been able to go back to school, and make it in the real world. I could of left, but I could never leave the only family I've ever known.

"And whateva happened to ya other family, ya know your biolgical one." Ace said. I honestly didn't know what to say. I was stumped. I paused to think, over it. The years before the gang, were all just a scary blur.

"Snake, if it's to personal then ya don't havta-" Ace began to say,

"Nos, Ace likes you ssaid. We almossts losst each others, but I barley remebers my other family." I thought for a second, "I hads a mom ands a dad, they boths hads gangrene, likes uss. Sshe died whens I wass fours, I thinks, ands my dad dayss later."

"Wow. Ya were on the streets since ya was four?" "Not exactly, I wass puts in a fosster home for a year or sso, buts I wassn't exactly treated right there. My fosster mom was never there, sso I wass left with my abussive fosster father, who obvioussly didn't want mes there. Sso one night I hads enough, ands I lefts. Fors the firsst couples of yearss I thoughts I mades the bigesst misstake of my life, leaving a warm home and food, but it endeds ups to be alrights." I said with a small smile. If I didn't leave that place I would've never met Ace and the rest of the gang.

Ace solomly nodded. "I have another question, and don't hate me for it, but how old are ya?" Ace asked.

"Sseventeens." I said, a little insulted, but it was Ace. The guy who knew nothing of his own middle name, but the first initial, so I forgave him.

"I see." Ace continued to ask me questions, that was mainly about my life before the Gangreen Gang, and random facts about me, like if black was my real hair color, or if I always had my lisp. As the night went on, and Ace had became more tired, and went through a few bottles of beer, the questions got sillier, like at one point he asked me if I was a real snake and he probably asked me three times if I was a girl. You'd think after living with someone for six years, they'd be confident with their gender. But then again, after six years he still doesn't know my sexuality.

I could see Ace was drifting off. His breath was steadier and slower. "Snakester, I have just one more question." Ace said in a sleepy voice. I was praying for it to be something more, important, (Like, romantic) but none the less, I braced for another random question like what my favourite colour was, so I wouldn't be so surprised when Ace said:  
>"Snake what time is it?"<p>

"Bedtimes." We didn't exactly have a clock anywhere in the shack, but my guess would be around twoish. Ace mumbled something along the lines of "Goodnight." and began to snore. I followed my leader and too, drifted off.

* * *

><p>Wait... You guys expected Ace to say something important to Snake? Ha! I know you guys all hate me for making you wait! :P So if you hate me, leave a review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AMEN! Its th final chappie! FINALLY (And happy really, very extremly belated birthday, donttouchmykyoya818! Hope you had an awesome day way back in Janurary!)

And YESS. GOT THIS OUT BEFORE SNACE MONTH WAS OVER. *RAISES HANDS IN VICTORY* I'M NO LONGER A FAILURE!

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>I was sitting at our table, listening to Arturo, Billy and Grubber talk, though I wasn't really paying attention, but did nod and absent mindedly agreed to what ever they were discussing.<p>

My head was still wrapped around last night. Not what was said, but what I didn't say. Ace had a point about us almost never seeing each other again. I mean, the least I could have said was "Oh yeah, just thought you should know I've loved you since the second we met" Then again, that might not have blown over so smoothly.  
>Finished with their breakfast of some stolen coffee, Big Billy, Arturo and Grubber made their ways to the Nintendo 64, leaving me alone at the table. I noticed Ace stirred in his sleep, rolling over, yawning, and eventually getting up.<p>

Ace plopped down in the empty seat across from me. He scratched his head and yawned, while asking Arturo to go get some coffee. Arturo, disappointed to leave his game, but nodded and walked a bit off scene to the counter top, leaving Ace and I alone. Ace stared blankly at me. His mouth wasn't curved into a sneer or a scowl, nor did his eyebrows give away any emotions. As always, he was wearing his glasses, so the eyes didn't help me out much either.

After a brief moment of awkward staring, Ace slowly said, "Snake... I forgot to ask you something." I eyed my sleepy leader, waiting to answer a stupid question, when Ace grabbed my wrist, and began to rub the top of my hand with his thumb. I didn't know what to think of it, so I remained silent, awaiting Ace's question, trying to fight my on-coming blush. Blushing is always more noticeable when you have green skin.

With his free hand, Ace grabbed the left sleeve of my tank top, and pulled my light body out of my chair, and on to the table, knocking over the foam coffee cup neither of us noticed Arturo had delivered. Arturo along with Billy and Grubber, were all watching us out of the corners of their eyes, just as confused as I was.

Ace took his hand off mine, and began to play with my short bangs. Continuing to hold my shirt, he pulled me closed to him. The awkwardness of my position on the table was weird enough, but what was weirder us that Ace didn't think we were close enough to each other. I was lying down on my stomach, completely when Ace let go of my sleeve, and put both of his hands on the back of head. Ace tilted his head down, exposing his amber eyes.

"Ace...? Whats are-" I began to question, but I was silenced by the sneer Ace was giving me. It wasn't his usual expression, but much more softer. Something I recognized from the way he had looked at Buttercup when they were dating. But me? Why would he?

Still with out an explanation, my mind focused less on Ace's curved lips, and more that they were moving towards me. Closer, and closer until the connected with my own in a motion of pure bliss.

It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't dreaming, and that this wasn't another one of my fantasies, and was reality. Beautiful reality. His hands remained on the back of my head, playing with my long hair, while my own went to grasp the white fabric just under his collar.

His tongue outlined my black lips, trying to slip between them. I opened my mouth the slightest bit and Ace quickly took the opportunity to get his tongue down my throat. He now traced the inside of my teeth and I flickered my own tongue against his, resulting in a unison moan, temporarily breaking the kiss.

We both let out a deep breath, and Ace managed to ask "How long have ya loved me?" between his. I blushed more then I already was.

"Umms... forever?" I decided to say. Ace smiled and muttered something along the lines of "Knew it". I smiled as I moved from on top of the table to comfortably on his lap. Ace smiled back and let out a small chuckle. It was then did I take my eyes off of him for a small moment, and caught a glance of the other three in the room. None of them were shocked, disgusted or even looked too surprised. I know they had known that I was gay, (They were able to recognize all the times I've tried to flirt with Ace, and curiously asked me some years back) and something tells me Ace had told them his sexuality somewhere along the line as well. None the less, they all looked happy for us and that was enough for me.

"'Ey get a room." Lil' Arturo joked.

"Hmm.. ya know, dat might not be a bad idea." Ace said. I laughed, thinking it just a joke but Ace gave me a lustful glare. He then placed his hands under my legs and picked me up as he stood from the chair, made his way out of the shack and was heading for the exit of the dump. I truly had no idea where he was taking me, but I really didn't care, as long as I was with him.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Shitty ending to shitty story.<p>

Well there you have it! My freakin' story is finally complete! THANK GOD. Well I guess my duties of a writer are now over *jumps off edge of universe*

I guess I should also mention, that if you have any request for anything, go find someone better at writing fanfics then me and ask them to write for you.

But if they're too busy, just PM and I can see what I can do.3


End file.
